Tavern
The Tavern in Patrician 3 is more than just a place to have a drink. All kinds of business and transactions take place here. Tip: Having an empty ship in every port is a useful tactic that allows you to quickly search multiple taverns for useful information or opportunities. Below is a list of characters that you can occasionally meet in the tavern. Sailors This is where to hire crew for your ships. Sailors are available in almost every Tavern. They are recruited from the town's beggars, so if you can't find any sailors, check the number of beggars available. If you dismiss too many sailors at once, all the sailors in the Hanse will be unhappy with you. No sailors will be available for hire for a long time. Captain Captains are required to create convoys and automatic trade routes. They also watch out for storms and icebergs that could damage the ship they are on. At any tiume, there are usually two captains available in random taverns. If you hire one of them, a new one will appear in a day or so. If you don't hire captains for a long time, the number of captains available will start to increase. Trade Brokers If you have accepted an order under the Town Hall Notices, you will see the name of the broker in the destination tavern. He will take the goods you offer and pay you the agreed price for them. Note that payment is not always instantaneous. Informer This character sells information about events such as shortages or surpluses of goods and the approximate location of notorious pirates, famines and sieges. If you currently have a treasure map, an Informer may sell you a further piece, though this information is more expensive than usual. Trader The Trader will offer to sell a large quantity of overstocked goods (usually timber, sometimes grain) for a reasonable price. Traveller This character will pay a small sum of gold if you transport him to a distant town. Weapons Dealer This character sells illegal weapons. Talking to this Underworld character may result in a fine if somebody notices you. Pirate You can give a ship to the Pirate, which he will use to plunder your competitors' ships and share the loot with you. He will not attack your fleet as long as you don't damage his ship. Crayers and Snaikkas are the best ships to use. The Pirate is an Underworld character and talking to him may result in a fine if somebody notices you. There can be up to five active pirates in the Hanse, so hiring pirates is a good tactic that will prevent your fleet from being harassed. Burglar The Burglar only appears in towns in which you have a Trading Office. He will attempt to break into your competitor's warehouse. If he succeeds, you will receive a share of stolen goods. However, there is a rather high chance that he will get caught (and report you).The Burglar is an Underworld character and talking to him may result in a fine if somebody notices you. Most players don't hire burglars very often, since the risk is high while the rewards are low. Side Room There are many different missions and contracts you can accept in the Side Room. Treasure Map Here you can buy the first piece of a Treasure Map. This is a rare but potentially lucrative opportunity. Patrol Send a convoy (or convoy-class ship) through several cities. Pirates might attack the convoy at some point. Fugitive You need to transport a fugitive to another city, and fight off the pirates that will attack you on the way. Escort Same as Fugitive. Pirate Hunter You will receive a map that shows the location of a pirate. Send in your warship and destroy him. Courier Deliver a small amount of packages to several towns. Trader Transport a large amount of packets to one other town. Goods Buyer This character will offer to buy some of your goods, usually at a low price. Renting Storage Space You are asked to provide storage space in return for payment. Competitor You are asked to attack a trader's competitor. Smuggler You are asked to smuggle some illegal goods. Talking to this character is not illegal, but accepting his offer may result in a fine. }} __NOEDITSECTION__